Dancing Desires
by Treeato
Summary: A dance can show ones feelings or desires. Maybe you will return them? You are not like the others from what I see. (YukinexOc) One-Shot


**Days pass by, your curiosity baffles me. Must you look at me so, with those eyes of yours'. I grow nervous with your presence here. You stare intently at me, every movement made is traced by your lingering stares. Your hair blown slightly by the wind, the cold biting your cheeks and nose. The longer this keeps on going I feel like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.**

"Damn it Yato." Yukine cursed under his breath.

* * *

*Earlier that day*

"Yukine"

"Mmm what", he said trying to finish his breakfast. He looked up to see Yato toss him a flyer. "What's this?" He asked trying to examine it realizing it was upside down. Yato served himself some water and sat down. "Seems like there is a festival today you should go I might go as well but Kofku asked me that she had something to discuss concerning Bishamon", He gulped down his water quickly and smiled and Yukine. "And if-"(Poof) Yato was gone before he could argue that he didn't want to go. It couldn't be that bad right Plus Yato said he might go so it couldn't be bad right?

*Back to the present*

* * *

Yukine wandered around and couldn't find much that really appealed him. 'Who even has a festival during the transition of autumn to winter'. He could've sworn he saw Yato but just as easily disappeared. He decided to stop his search and enjoy himself. Spotting a big crowd of people he strode over to see what the commotion was. In the center he saw, what he guessed to be 2 girls wearing decorative robes and mask the one on the left had a sort of wolf mask while her partner garbed a bunny mask. His attention however wasn't at all on the bunny girl but the wolf one. Maybe he was being delusional but it looked like people couldn't notice her.

Soon everyone grew quite as rhythmic music started playing. The dance started very slow and flowing with the music. His eyes intently on wolf mask pretty sure his stare would burn holes through the mask. Bunny's dance was really off while her partner seemed to have had a years' worth of practice. The duo spun and moved forward almost alluring. He then realized how close he was to the wolf girl. Men whistled and catcalled Yukine felt himself grow hot and his had instinctively reached out to touch her. He jumped back a little in surprise as she spun around and moved backward. He let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. 'They must be really nervous to be dancing in front of people especially men' he thought. Soon the music started getting faster and the dance started getting wild though Bunny was still messing up Wolf still seem to have no problem keeping with the music. He wondered whose dance this was for or the significance.

Yukine didn't realize how long he was watching the dance. Until the Sun made itself clear that it was going to set soon. Looking back at the girls he noticed Bunny had taken off her mask to reveal her slightly tan face though he wasn't interested in her. His eyes were on Wolf whom had not taken off her mask. Wolf soon started to make her way out of the crowd. Yukine then contemplated whether or not to follow he was curious, he wanted to see the face behind that mask. It wasn't like Yato would mind he'd find him later he was sure of it. Yukine then trailed close behind her to see where she would go. HE hadn't realize how long he had been following her until she stopped at some secluded Shrine/Temple. She turned back to see if something was there. He panicked and quickly hid behind a tree blushing in embarrassment. 'Had she noticed him? Never mind that now.' Yukine looked back he noticed a change of apparel her robes were gone but was wearing a blue and white kimono. She looked absolutely stunning 'she's beautiful.' Yukine still saw she hadn't removed her mask.

She soon got into a stance as if she was about to dance. That's when Yukine realized 'why am I hiding I'm dead she can't see me'. He chuckled softly and stepped out of his cover. He decided to take a seat on a pile of leaves. Unlike the dance from earlier at the festival this one seem much calmer and soothing Yukine felt himself at ease. He stared intently at every movement. Everything was quite except for the few animals about, wind blowing and a faint hum that can be heard from the girl. Yukine had to admit the whole thing was graceful. When the 'performance' was over he stood and clapped softly with awe in his eyes. She stopped and turned to enter the temple he followed and took a look around before he entered instead of dragon guardians it had two foxes? Wolves? Guarding the temple. He shook that off.

The inside seem to shelter a little bit of the cold but it still bit at his cheeks and nose. Wolf had made a small fire in a hearth that he hadn't seen earlier. He wondered which gods' temple this was. He found how late it was when Wolf opened the window and saw the moon. Yukine freaked Yato was probably looking/expecting him. For a moment he thought 'Maybe he's still with Kofku?' Yukine would have to crash here for the night. Looking for the girl 'She's already asleep!' well he guessed she would be pretty tired she had been dancing for a long time. She hadn't removed her mask still much to his disappointment he wasn't going to peek he wouldn't be perverted like that. 'She must be cold' he mused because she didn't have no cover just two pillows.

He yawned and indistinctively laid down next to her. Why? Maybe to give her warmth, comfort, or maybe just moral support he didn't know. He sighed looking at the eerie mask his eyes softened and he brought his lips upon the mask at what he guessed where the mouth was. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' WHY did he that?! He doesn't even know her. Something about being this close made his heart flutter and his stomach do somersaults. He knew he wasn't being perverted like with Hyorin. No this just felt right his eyelid heavy with sleep he yawned but before he turned in he might as well give them both some warmth. Yukine took off his coat and spread it out as much as he could on top of them. Letting a small smile adorn his face his eyes fluttered before he drifted off to the world of dreams.

*Later that night*

* * *

She had awaken right when the hearths fire was starting to die out. Mumbling about how she had to constantly have to keep herself warm with this fire. Lazily she added some logs and started stoking the fire. Turning to look back at some groan she heard she freaked out at her realization. 'He's still here?!' His face was calm as if he had no care in the world. She flushed a bright red and turned back to the fire. She noticed him staring at her during the festival she knew he was following her. Heck the dance was for his eyes only. She had been awake when he 'kissed' her. Unconsciously smiling and satisfied with the fire. She strode over to Yukine taking off her mask revealing forest green eyes and dark brown hair as well as skin equally pale as his. She brushed some hair out of his eyes. Looking at him tenderly. She noticed his mark and whispered "Sound of snow very pretty name Yukine." Placing her mask over his face ever so gently. Placing her lips exactly where he put his. She lingered for a moment and soon drifted off to sleep snuggling close to the boy inhaling his scent. Unknown to her that he was smiling. Somewhere outside on a branch not far from the window sat a god of calamity smirking at the sight.

" _Teens these days"_

 _~Fin_


End file.
